Fairy Tail: Romeinse versie
by XDragonBreathX
Summary: Het is een verhaal over Natsu die zijn gilde redt tegen Grimoire Heart.


Lang geleden was er een dorpje aan de rand van het grote Fiore, de gilde heette Fairy Tail. Het was een normaal dagelijks dorpje, maar op een dag was er oorlog verklaard door het dorpje Grimoire Heart. Grimoire Heart was een dorpje vlakbij dat niet was veroverd door Fiore. Het was een sterke gilde in tegen stelling tot het andere gilde Fairy Tail. Ze wisten niet wat ze moesten doen en de koning van Fiore zou zich niet eens bemoeien met hen. Het enige wat ze konden doen was offers geven aan Zeref de god van de oorlog in de hoop dat hij iets deed waardoor ze konden winnen. Iedereen zat te bidden en niemand deed iets anders, Natsu, een jongen van Fairy tail, zat ook te bidden en dacht: "Oh grote god Zeref help ons alsjeblieft met de oorlog tegen Grimoire Heart." Maar na een paar dagen begon de gilde Grimoire Heart de gilde Fairy Tail al aan te vallen. Het dorpje was een puin geworden en ze hadden bijna verloren, maar Natsu ging dag na dag bidden ook al was de helft van zijn vrienden/familie gevangen genomen. Maar hij ging nog steeds door dag, na dag, na dag, na dag door totdat hij neer viel. Hij lag daar nu maar met wanhoop in zijn ogen op de koude, stille vloer. Toen kwam ineens een mist tevoorschijn en zei : "Oh lieve jongen, ik ben het Mavis de godin van de wijsheid. Mijn broer Zeref is heel erg druk met zijn godenzaken, maar ik ga je helpen zeg maar wat je wilt." Natsu had de wanhoop niet meer in zijn ogen en zei toen : "Kunt u, Mavis, mijn dorp helpen Grimoire Heart te verslaan?" Waarop Mavis zei : "Is dat alles wat je wilt? Dan zal ik het dorp Grimoire Heart helpen te verslaan." En toen was Mavis weg. De volgende dag voelde Natsu zich niet anders dan normaal, hij was wel gestopt met bidden voor hulp, omdat Mavis hem kwam helpen. Maar tot nu toe was er niks anders. Nog steeds het zelfde hoopje dode vrienden rechts en dezelfde dode familieleden links en voor hem lag dezelfde stapel wapens, schilden en voedsel en hij liep verder. 'Wacht eens' dacht Natsu en hij liep snel weer terug. Hij rende naar de stapel en zag toen een briefje dat vast was gemaakt met een steen.

Er stond op :

Beste Natsu,

Dit zijn heilige wapens van het godenrijk, die door Igneel de god van het vuur zijn gesmeed. Deze zijn voor jou en jouw dorp. Zorg dat je wint en veel succes.

Met vriendelijke groet,

Mavis

Natsu kon het niet geloven. Het waren allemaal gloednieuwe wapens en schilden van godenbrons en zelfs voedsel. Hij riep alle niet gevangen of gesneuvelde vrienden/familieleden naar het plein en zei: "Goedendag allemaal, ik weet dat we een slechte tijd hebben gehad sinds er oorlog was verklaard. Maar ik, nee, wij hebben zoveel gebeden dat niet Zeref kwam ,nee Mavis kwam! Zij kwam gisteravond naar mij om ons te helpen met onze oorlog tegen Grimoire Heart en vandaag gaf zij ons wapens, schilden en voedsel! Dus wat denken jullie er van zullen we gaan vechten tegen Grimoire Heart?" Iedereen zat te juichen, ze hadden weer hoop. Ze gingen snel wat eten en daarna gingen ze meteen de wapens en schilden pakken, rechtstreeks naar Grimoire Heart lopen, rennen, stormen om de burgers te bevrijden en Grimoire Heart te overwinnen. Natsu had het grootste zwaard en ging de strijd tegen Grimoire Heart aanvoeren. Hij was had al vele mensen bevrijd en ging verder naar het midden van het dorp daar stond een tempel met daarin de baas van de gilde, die in het midden op een mooi versierde stoel zat. Aan de baas zag je dat hij rijk was en veel macht had. En daardoor kon Natsus meteen weten dat deze gast de oorlog had verklaard. Toen dat hem doordrong hees hij zijn zwaar, hij hakte meteen de kop van de baas der af zonder dat de baas er iets van kon zeggen. En met die ene slag had Grimoire Heart verloren. Natsus bracht het afgesneden hoofd naar buiten en iedereen stopte met vechten toen ze het hoofd van de baas zagen. De oorlog was geëindigd en Grimoire Heart had verloren. Het was nu een deel van het Fiore.

De volgende dag was iedereen druk bezig met het dorp opbouwen Natsus wou ook gaan helpen, maar eerst had hij iets belangrijkers te doen. Hij ging naar de tempel van Mavis en legde het hoofd van de baas op het altaar en ging de godin bedanken. "Oh godin Mavis, ik Natsu bedankt u voor uw hulp aan het dorp en mij. Zonder u zouden wij de oorlog hebben verloren. Daarom wil ik u bedanken door het hoofd van de baas hier op het altaar te leggen." En Natsu liep uit de tempel.


End file.
